


The First Move

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: “Hyde gets redeemed and stays in Storybrooke” AU [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU for season 6 because Hyde is alive and well baby!, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Het, Mr. Hyde (Once Upon a Time) Lives, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pairings, Redeemed Mr. Hyde (Once Upon a Time), tumblr: storybrookesrarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: Hyde is eating his breakfast in Granny’s when Regina comes in to ask him a question.





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @storybrookesrarepairs headcanon that Regina makes the first move and asks Hyde out.

Every morning since he officially decided to stay in Storybrooke, Hyde liked to visit Granny’s Diner to have a nice warm breakfast in the peace and quiet. Though the establishment wasn’t entirely up to his standards, it was the most convenient place for him to go.

This particular morning, it was the middle of winter, the sky was still dark outside, and Hyde felt so relaxed he could almost fall back asleep. _Though_ , he thought to himself, _it would be nice to have some company._

As if the universe could read Hyde’s thoughts, there was a bell ringing noise and the door of the diner opened. However, he didn’t look up from his plate until the new arrival sat down in the chair across from him.

“Good morning, Hyde,” Regina said, tucking her hair behind her ears. Her cheeks were a little pink from the cold weather outside.

“Regina, how lovely to see you.” Hyde grinned, placing his cutlery down to direct his full attention to her. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to ask you to dinner.”

Regina asked the question so matter-of-factly, as if she wasn’t fazed at all. Hyde was speechless (for possibly the first time in his existence), and stared at her in silence for what felt like hours.

Hyde blinked in confusion before speaking up again. “Dinner?”

“Yes, dinner. You and me.” Regina sighed. “Like a date.”

Hyde’s smug grin returned, but it was easy to see how flustered and happy he was behind it. “Are you attempting to court me, Your Majesty?”

Regina rolled her eyes, but she smiled. “If you want to put it like that… yes, I’m trying to _court_ you.”

“Where I come from, the men traditionally court the women, but… I see no reason to complain. Nothing would make me happier than to have dinner with you.”

“My house, 8 o’clock. Don’t be late.” Regina stood up and started to leave, barely acknowledging Hyde, though she made a point of touching his shoulder when she walked past.

Hyde smiled to himself once he was alone again, taking a sip of his tea. He certainly wasn’t expecting Regina to make the first move… but he did always appreciate a strong woman.


End file.
